Through the Confused Glass
by Whispering Loudmouth
Summary: How can a summer trip turn for the worse? Well, Alice can tell you all about it. From meeting mysterious men to having her sister turn into a cat, I think Alice is in for the worse. Just when things got worse, she is sucked into a new dimension!
1. Disclaimer

Finally, I have gotten out of writing about manga! Now, I'm here to write about Alice in Wonderland.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, it is a product of Walt Disney**

I hope you enjoy this. Originally, this story was suppose to be for NaNoWriMo, but I liked this story so much that I decided to publish it.

Please comment!

Thank you so much...

Love,

Whispering Loudmouth


	2. Welcoming Miss Alice

Chapter 1: Welcoming Miss Alice….

What another boring day! When summer vacation started, I thought I would be doing more fun stuff like go swimming with my friends at Miami Beach or maybe shop with them in the Big Apple. Instead, I am spending my entire summer in England, with Auntie Carol. You might think England, how great! But no, I'm not staying in those metropolitan areas. Instead, I'm going to the country side, where it's always wet and soggy. In addition, I'm going to be working on a farm. JOY! (Note the heavy sarcasm applied to that)

I tried pleading to my parents, but I can't. My mom said, "You have to go back to your roots, Alice. Don't go mucking up this conversation!" What roots? I'm not really English. Actually, my family came from England but I'm Third Generation! "But mom, we haven't been to West Hampshire since… since Delilah was born!" Delilah is my little sister, who thinks she is a cat. Who in the right mind would think one is a cat. Well, somehow, I believe my sister had been smacked at the wrong end when she came out.

"Alice!" my sister cried out. "What pipsqueak!" I yelled back at her. "Squeak? I'm not a mouse silly, I'm a normal tabby cat," my sister assured me. Sometimes… sometimes… you just want to strangle her. "Here you go," my sister said as she handed me a piece of Hershey's Milk Chocolate, "cats can't eat chocolate, so I'm giving my one to you." Other times, you just want to hug this delightful creature.

"Delly, don't pester your sister. She's in her hormonal moods right about now," my mom told my sister. "MOM!" Note to future "grown-up" girls, never, I mean never, tell your mom when you start your period, or else you will hear this every time. Yes, my mother would tell my aunts, my grandmas, my friend's mothers, and even… my dad! If something goes wrong, she would be all over me asking stupid questions like, "Have you done _it_ yet?" I was like What the Hell? How could you suspect a 16 year old to be pregnant? I told my mom that most girls who do sports may have irregularities with their period. After that, all hell broke loose. She started protesting, telling me to quit being sporty. I ignored it and my dad reassured her that it's just hormones.

I forgot to mention. I'm the star runner of P.P.J.H.S., or Pioneer Pettigrew Junior High. Our school holds the most records for running, swimming, and basketball. However, I'm pretty sluggish in swimming and basketball… hah! You can't believe how bad my hand-eye coordination is. But running takes my mind of everything, like mother, homework, and boys. Most of my friends call me jock just because I'm not into fashion. Just because we live 30 minutes away from Los Angeles, doesn't mean a girl doesn't have to love shopping. But, I do fancy myself wearing a dress or two, maybe a blue dress with a white apron in front. Then again, that would make me look like a messed up Disney character.

Before the day we had to go, Delilah spilled some dye on my beautiful brunette hair. The dye, which was blonde dye, was meant for her toys since she wanted them to look "sunshine-y." So, I have to go blonde when I visit Aunt Carol. I hope that my hair could bring some light to the damp weather of England, maybe the sunflowers would head to my direction. Sometimes, I crack myself up. Delilah started crying, but not for me. She whimpered since her dolls can't look like sun beams. What a caring sister? "S'okay Delly, I can bring the sunshine to the dolls," I told her. Instead of saying thank you, that little imp laughed out loud. When I want to be nice, she tests me.

"Now kids, I want you to behave when you visit Aunt Carol," my mom told us. Aunt Carol, let me tell you about Aunt Carol. She's 6 years younger than my mother, which makes her around 30 years old. She's like my hero since she's independent, a writer, and still manage to land her 4 boyfriends. Every year, she would send us a Christmas card with a picture of her latest boyfriend. Now, she's single since her last boyfriend, Rodrigo (I think), dumped her to go off into his own profession. I think it was prostitution, but I don't know. I mean, who in the right mind would have a tan, is hot, and living in London. I say he was one of those migrants who arrive from Spain to be those handsome escorts you see with rich females. Maybe Rodrigo couldn't keep up with the fast track and landed Aunt Carol instead. Whatever the case was, I think Aunt Carol will manage this summer.

Finally, after 3 weeks of anticipation, we finally head of to England. Before that, my friends all told me to get: a) pictures of hot British dudes, b) cute clothes, c) a boyfriend. Thanks guys. The flight was just terrible. We had to sit behind this annoying baby who could not shut up. Seriously, he's always crying and what does his mother do, NOTHING! My Mom and Dad were in business class since Dad manage to pay enough for only him and mom. Delly and I were close behind. He said, "Once you get your own money, then we can talk." But, he promised that we will switch when the flight reaches 12 hours. So, I sat there, looking out to the clouds during sunset. How beautiful the clouds look. It reminds me of marshmallows and Kirk's hair. Yeah… Kirk Manson, the hottest guy in P.P.J.H.S. His hair was like Apollo's hair, golden, and his muscles were just the bomb. Once, I had him as my P.E partner and he was showing of his muscles to me. After that, the entire girl population crowded around me, asking me all about his tone, his abs, and his biceps. I was overwhelmed. Then, Cindy Freeman told everyone that Kirk caught her falling, so people started crowding around her instead. Losers…

Then, I looked to my right at a couple of girls. They look as though they were 24 or something, and I guess they are on their way to a British adventure. Landing a guy was the main goal, but they seem to have fun trying. Their fun reminds me of my friends, Kimberly and Otani. We had wild times together and I could have followed them to Disneyland in Orlando, Florida, but this stupid trip got in the way. Well, who cares, as long as I land a British hook-up, then I'm good.

The stewardess came and said, "Would you like Chicken or Beef?" I wanted the chicken and I asked her, "what about the vegetarians?" She huffed away. Some service… Two more hours till it's time for the switch. I can't stand coach. It's so tiny and they give you no effing sympathy. If I asked the same question if I'm in business class, she would answer. Well, who gives a damn about her. Delly sure isn't. Speaking of Delilah, what is she doing? "Delly, what in the world are you doing?" I asked since she had flung a piece of meat on the floor. "Well, as a cat, you must play with your food and as a cat, I think that I will be sufficient. What do you think? Is it good or bad?" What can I say? She's still only 5 or so, so I ignored her. I hope Ms. Huffy Pants would have fun cleaning up Delilah's mess. I smirked.

I slept for awhile, leaving behind all the pain I had felt earlier. I woke up and saw that Dad was beside me. "Buisness…?" I asked him. "Alice, you finally woke up. Well, I didn't want to wake you up so I send Delly up," he told me with a smile. I wanted to scream! Why send that crazy head cat when I'm much more capable, mentally. "Can't I go now?" I asked him. "Well, we're about to land in 30 minutes so I think you're fine," said Dad and he got back to his paper. I hit myself again and again, hoping that my brain would turn on the luck switch.

"The weather is rainy and about 16 degrees Celcius. The time now is a quarter past four. Hope you enjoy your stay in Birmingham," said the pilot in a bored tone. "Finally, we're here," I exclaimed. "Alice, don't forget the 4 hour drive from here to the bus station, then we need to take four hours from the bus to Aunt Carol's house," Dad told me. Shoot. Me. Now.

We claimed our baggage and strive to find a taxi. What a terrible experience. I can't wait to get to Aunt Carol's house to have a good shower. I think I smell as equivalent to the entire boys' cross country team. The bus ride was terrible since there was no Sun in the sky and all I smell in the dingy bus was barf, barf, and more barf. So much for a "budget" holiday. Finally, someone had a decency to open the windows of the bus. In comes the fresh air and out goes the barf smell. I felt liberated. Then, I remember… I have to do this all again in the next three weeks. Kill. Me.

After endless torture, we finally arrive. I still felt jet lagged since the time here is messed. I checked my watch and it says 5 pm, but the Sun is just rising. Kim and Otani must be finished riding Space Mountain for the tenth time about now. "Alice, come get your bag. I'm not your maid," hollered Mom. I find it hard to believe that we were even related.

I helped Mom unload the baggage, and what does Delilah do… Absolutely nothing at all. We waited in the bus stop for 20 minutes before Aunt Carol came to pick us up in her Ford. Delly purred at Aunt Carol and I gave her an adult handshake. "Alice, is that all you got? Not a hug for your Auntie?" said Aunt Carol gesturing for a hug. I hugged her since Mom nudged me hard on my back. Talk about family love. Well, after that, it all seemed pretty well. We sang songs in the car, old, love songs might I presume. Then, we got breakfast, or dinner, whatever you want to call it. It was Sunday so there was bound to be a Sunday roast feast thing somewhere. Aunt Carol brought us to her usual place, the Old Calvary. It was quaint, the pub-looking décor and the cute paintings. Yet, some pictures were of adult content. I ignored it, hoping that Delly won't understand any of it, especially the one about women and men… ahems… We waited for a place to seat in the drinking area. All the adults around us, red-faced, were holding glasses of beer, hoping to warm themselves up. I excused myself to the bathroom. After coming out from the lavatory, I had a strange sensation overcoming me. It pulled me towards a corner, not dark. At first, I was freaked. Who else wouldn't be? "Hey there doll," said a strange voice. I panicked and tried to run, but somehow, something was attracting me to the voice. "I'll scream for help if you don't let me go in 3 seconds," I warned. "Do your worse," the voice said. I counted to three and then, the corner and the man (I presumed) disappeared. How odd?

I came back to the family and we managed to get a seat. When Sunday Roast was finished, we packed up and hit town. Before we left, I felt something in my pocket. It was a calling card with no number, just a picture of a rabbit and an old watch.


	3. Things Started to Get Weirder

Chapter 2: Things Started to Get Weirder

After much anticipation, we finally reached Aunt Carol's house. I called shotgun on the shower. While in the shower, I examined myself. No wonder none of the guys at that restaurant didn't look twice at me. My hair, my fat… my everything! Plus the fact that I stink like an entire team helped. Oh well, time for that nice, hot shower. I started singing to myself, and then Mom knocked on the door. "Alice, do you want to come to the fair? There's a singing competition… I think your voice would be lovely." I don't have any privacy.

When I finished showering, I put on this cute, blue dress with a white, frilled pattern. Somehow, I think this will look adorable. I'm all into adorable things, even though I may seem tough, so don't judge me on this, please. I decided to rest for awhile and wake up tomorrow, when it's actually morning in the States. I started dreaming. In my dream, I was trapped in a glass bottle, screaming for help. I had no idea what to do. Should I break the glass or not? I saw people passing me by, a butterfly, deranged rabbits, an oversize Queen. What in the world is this dream? Suddenly, I fell and hit the ground, HARD!

When I woke up, I was all sweaty. Dad was beside me, asking me why I was shouting Cheshire, Cheshire. Oh Papa, he really does care. I gave Papa a kiss on the cheek and went back to my dream. It was all nice until I heard Aunt Carol screaming, "Come get your bacon and eggs!"

The start of a new day in New Hampshire's countryside. I asked Mom if I could go outside for a mini-picnic. My mom said yes, but on one condition, I have to bring Delilah! Well, we were of, the Cat-tard and I, venturing out to the meadows. Delilah was wearing her cat ears along with a tan dress with stripes. I was wearing the blue dress I wore yesterday, but I added a black bow in my head, for an added flair. Dad took a picture of us before we left. I saw the image as it projected from the small, digital camera. If Otani was here, she would think I was going to a _manga_ convention. How odd would that be? So, we were off, in the flowery meadows. We had nothing else to lose. All the care in the world disappeared and I am stuck with my cat-brained sister. I smelled the fresh country air and I picked daisies along the road. My sister frolicked in the field and rolled on the fresh, green grass. I set up our mini picnic under a tree and told her to come or else I'll eat them all up. We ate heartily and slept till mid-day. I woke up and saw that the it was close to sunset. I woke up Delilah, who was curled up at my feet. Then, I felt something in my chest, like a pang. I didn't know what to do, because it's not a hurtful pang, but just a normal, "bad feeling" premonition pang. I peered to the horizon, watching the Sun set for the day. We started to pack up the picnic set before Mom calls the police brigade on a search. Then, Delly said, "Alice, look, it's a cute, fluffy white bunny…" Bunnies, well they aren't shy around New Hampshire, but I thought that white bunnies only appeared during winter. What do you think we did next?

We chased the little critter to his hole. The peculiar thing was that the bunny was not on fours, but twos. I didn't believe it at first, since I had just slept. But then, when we got closer to the rabbit, that it was in people's clothing and had a watch. Instantly, I remembered the card. "Delly, don't follow that rabbit," I warned her. It was too late, Delly followed the odd bunny to the hole.

There was a poof, and then, Delly came out of the hole. I shrieked since Delilah did not come out properly. When she came out, she was all furry and about 1 foot tall.


	4. MLIA? NOT!

Chapter 3: M.L.I.A? NOT!

Oh. My. God. My sister turned into a feline, a caramel-colored feline. I picked up the fragile, scared thing and looked at it closely. The eyes were just like Delly's, dark green. What the hell happened here? Am I getting **Punked**? I hope not, or so help me, I'll strangle Ashton Kutcher till he can wave goodbye to his 40-something wife.

Delly gave a little meow, indicating that she's fine. I guess her dream is finally coming through. She's become a four-legged feline equipped with a tail and a voice box to match. I started to scratch her under her chin and she purred like a motorbike. Oh Delilah, how will I explain this to Mom?

When I went back to the house with Delilah in my coat pocket, I breathed a sigh of relief since the adults are gone to the pub. Drunkards, that's what I say! Oh well, at least Mom is finally unwinding. I turned on my speakers and "Avalanche" started blasting. Yeah, you're right, this is an avalanche Marie Digby. "Delly, if you can hear me, can you give me some kind of indication that you are alright," I frantically asked. She meowed and rubber her tiny face against my thumb. I looked out the window of my room, hoping that some inspiration would come. Then, I saw that idiotic bunny again, waiting for me in front of the lawn, as though it knows what I'm going through. Quickly, I grabbed something hard, like a paperweight, and opened the window gently. In a flash, I threw the paperweight, trying to pelt that godforsaken bunny that turned my sister into a furry feline. However, the bunny dodged my paperweight. I tried pelting him with paperclips, pet rocks, magazines… basically, my entire room, but no luck, that bunny was quicker than a jack rabbit. Then, the bunny left, hopping away like nobody's business.

I sat down, frustrated, and covered my face with my hands. Then, I heard Delly's faint meow. I peered open through the crack between my fingers and saw Delly pulling the calling card. "Delly, I can't you that calling card. First off, there isn't any number," I reassured her. Delly meowed again and I picked it up. I held it up to the window and digits and words started to appear as the sun hit the back of the card.

I placed the card near the window and taped it there. Then, I traced the needed information and said to Delly, "I think we have a cure!"

The address said "Wonderland Enterprise, Rabbit Hole Street." Whoever or whatever this Wonderland Enterprise is, they be hearing from Mr. and Mrs. Fist. "C'mon Delly, I think we've found the answer, I hope," I said meekly as I grabbed my coat and headed to who knows where.

With the help of a friendly cabbie, we managed to find Rabbit Hole Street. As we were searching the row of shops, we saw a sign that read "Won-lan E-pri-es." I guess that's our place. Apparently, Wonderland Enterprise is none other than a magic shop, full of dusty boxes of magic kits. We went inside and the doorbell rang. "Who is it?" asked a rough voice.

"Well, I guess I'm your first customer in ages, so it seems," I replied back.

"Wise one, eh? Well, what do you want?" asked the creepy old man that appeared in front of us, "Let me guess, so glitter?"

"Please, glitter is so 1940s. You see, old man, I want to ask you about this," I told him and showed him Delly.

"You see here young lady. I am not a pet store," the man said with such a grumpy tone.

"This isn't any cat! It's my sister, see," I shoved a picture of Delly's human form in his face, "Look at the eyes."

The old man peered closer and gasped. "I guess old Alabaster has done it again," said the man as he rubbed his temples.

"Ala-who? Look, I don't want to bother you, but I need some answers and I need them right NOW," I told him while stamping my foot to the ground.

"See here, little miss. Your sister isn't going to revert back if you throw a tantrum. Now, I want to ask you, how did this happen?"

"She went down a rabbit hole as a human, and poof, she became this foot-long kitten."

"Did you happen to see a rabbit?"

"Yeah, and I tried to pelt him with my paperweight."

"This is defiantly Alabaster alright. Okay, miss, you're sister has been a victim to Alabaster's magic. Alabaster is the rabbit, you see. He's been transformed by the Queen to be a rabbit and he's not too happy about it. So, as a way to relieve his tensions, he has a magical rabbit hole in which anyone can turn into anything he pleases." I couldn't believe it, magic. Was that even possible?

"Thanks to Alabaster, I would have customers, so I guess it's a plus for me."

"Old Man, can you focus at the matter at hand! My sister is a furry feline and I need a cure!"

"First off, I am not Old Man. You may address me as Sigmund Orson, or Mr. Orson to you."

"Okay, Orson, I don't do well with formalities. Now, how can I get to Alabaster."

"Same way you attract rabbits, by using carrots. Now, will I interest you in anything? Candy perhaps?" said Sigmund Orson and he came by with a box of heart-shaped candies with writings on the front.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I just want to find a cure. Unless you have something to help me catch the rabbit, I think I'll be on my way," I said before Sigmund Orson stopped me.

"Wait, this will help you. I promise you, in the name of the Queen."

"Fine and I'll take this as well," I said to him while I placed a bottle of what seems to be cherry.

"Five pounds, please," Sigmund said. I forked up five pounds and turned towards the door. I hope this stuff doesn't give me any poisoning or this old man will be spending his last few years rotting in the cell.

As I headed out, I heard Orson saying, "Good luck, Alice and Delilah." I looked back and then the shop disappeared. How did he know my name? Did I even mention it? This has got to be the creepiest day of my life and I have a feeling that it's going to get even creepier.


	5. Finally, Alabaster Shows Up

Chapter 4: Finally, Alabaster Shows Up

What a day! I'm pretty lucky that Delly and I arrived before my came in. Just I finished showering and giving Delly some milk, I could hear the car coming in the front lawn. "Honny, I'm home," exclaimed Aunt Carol. I went down to greet her and Mom, but both of them were so pooped out that they landed on the couch.

"Carol, I've missed this, just you and me getting a couple of drinks together," said my Mom, who was too drunk to notice her daughter standing behind the couch.

"Oh Cheryl, I missed this too. Too bad James isn't here," said Aunt Carol.

"Wait! Dad's not here? No wonder you two are so drunk happy," I said with a serious tone.

"Oh love, don't worry, your daddy is fine," slurred Mom. Both of them laughed and laughed for no apparent reason and went to sleep. Some help they were. My father, who could keep those two in controls, is missing! Just then, a card slipped out from Mom's coat pocket. I took it and it was the same rabbit symbol with the watch. Alabaster! Well, I think Mom's drunken state took a load of my burden since she won't even notice that Delly is missing.

Off we went, a cat and a teen, going to the woods at night to find a rabbit who was apparently a cunning magician. This is my life. Sigh. In the dark, I could barely see a thing, but the half-moon's bright light help shine the way through. After running half-way across the field, we stumbled upon the first meeting place with Alabaster. I put Delly on the ground and told her to stay put while I tried to find the rabbit hole. Without warning, Delly sneaked up to me with a meow. I jumped 10 feet in the air and every hair on my body stood up. "Delly! Don't do that!" I yelled at her, but she ignored it and continued to walk ahead of me. Somehow, I got a feeling that my feline sister knows where she's going.

I followed Delly for 15 minutes and still no luck, but Delly isn't giving up. "Delly, are you going anywhere with this?" I asked. She meowed intensely as she pawed at my foot. "Hey, you may have been my sister, but you have no right to do that," I warned her. She scratched me some more, but I didn't get angry at her since I know that there was something she was trying to tell me. "Delly, what are you saying, I wish you could talk," I sighed. I was so tried that I took a rest from figuring out my new, pint-size sister. As I sat down, Delly meowed even more, but I ignored it. Then, without HUMAN warning, I fell into a rabbit hole.

My butt was stuck since the rabbit hole was not big enough for my posterior. Delly started to meow in an irregular rhythm. I guess she was laughing. Great, being laughed at by a cat, story of my life.

"Fine, Delly. You got me, I fell down the rabbit hole. Was this your plan all along?" I told her.

"No, but it was mine," said a strange voice. My back hairs were standing up and I was shaking in the tiny rabbit hole.

"Who are you?" I asked meekly.

"Why Alice, it's just me, Alabaster the Rabbit," said the white bunny.

"You! You're the cause of all my problems!" I yelled at the rabbit.

"Your problems? What about mine," laughed the evil rabbit as he disappeared in the dark of moon. "Alice, you know, you can wish absolutely anything," said Alabaster's echo. My eyes grew wide as I thought about the anything that I want. I could wish for a brand new iPod, new running shoes, a chance to impress the guys at my shoes, yet Delly's meow brought me back to reality as I realize that my sister is trapped in a cat's body.

"Alice, you know what you want, why don't you say it?"

"Unlike you Alabas-dork, I'm stronger. You have my sister and I want my sister to be free!"

"Your sister? Are you sure it's the same cat?" said Alabaster as he appeared in front of me with Delly in his hand. Alabaster was in his human form. The ruby red eyes matched his pale, porcelain skin. The moonlight casted itself on to his face and he glowed like a night angel. The white rabbit was simply remarkable. My heart began to thump a bit.

"Yes, she poofed right out from your godforsaken rabbit hole!"

"Well, Alice, I'll see about that. Tsk. Such a pest," said Alabaster and he squished Delly. I screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I yelled at the handsome devil.

"Look again," said his calm voice. I couldn't bare looking at my squished sister, but I mustered up enough courage to take one peek. Alabaster shoved his hand near my face, but I see no blood, no broken bones or deflated exterior. All I see was cat doll with its stuffing torn out.

"It seems, my dear Alice, that you've mistaken Delilah for another. Tsk. I thought sisters were very closer. Very well then, goodbye," ta-taed Alabaster as he hopped off in his rabbit form.

"Wait!" I cried out. Alabaster stopped and looked back with his ruby red eyes. My heart thumped again. "Where is Delilah?" I asked him with such anger in my voice. Alabaster walked slowly to my side and looked at me straight in the eye. Since I was in the rabbit hole, I was rendered helpless. Then, the ingrate laughed hard at my face. His breath, no matter how evil he was, smelled wonderful. I guess he noticed my fascination in him since he was playing with me.

"Alice, look in my eyes," enticed Alabaster. I looked to the other direction, but he followed my gaze. Then, Alabaster took my hand and said to me softly, "She's in Wonderland."

"Wonderland, where is it?" I said in a shaky voice. Alabaster smiled an impish smile.

"Just count to three," said Alabaster as he hugged my entire body. My heart began racing and my mind was spinning. He smelled so good for a sorcerer turned rabbit or vice versa.

"One… Two…Thre…" I counted before Alabaster interrupted by saying, "Goodbye." He kissed me in the cheek, poofed back as a rabbit and waved goodbye to me.


	6. Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 5: Down the Rabbit Hole

I can't believe my luck. Here I am, hurdling towards who knows where with nothing but a blue dress, black shoes, blond hair and a matching black hair band with bow. If I live, I hope the people that find me realize that I am not a cos-player, but a girl with some sort of bad fashion taste. I screamed some more because for some strange reason, I felt like someone will help me. I was getting closer to the ground.

I realize that it wasn't a muddy, brown, dirt ground, but rather a black-and-white tiled floor. Great, now I land in something harder! In five seconds, I'll be facing death. Goodbye World! Suddenly, my body stopped in mid-air and flipped itself around. Whoa!

"Who goes there?" boomed a voice.

"it's me!" I yelled back.

"Me who? Is it Mimi from Clamshell Island? Or Me-Yand-Der from the Enchanted Forest? Or Me-sha, handmaid from the Castle?" asked the voice.

"No, it's Alice Seville from L.A," I told the voice.

"Alice Seville from L.A, very nice to meet you, now if you would kindly look forward," instructed the voice.

I did what it told me too, but I didn't see anything. All I saw was a pink wall staring back at me. "Look down," said the voice again. I looked down at my toes and I saw a small wooden door.

"You found me Alice Seville of L.A!" congratulated the voice.

"You can call me Alice, it's fine," I told him.

"Right then, Alice. Well, just call me Doorknob, but some may prefer to call be Knobby," said Knobby.

"Knobby, how do I get to Wonderland?" I asked him.

"Everyone knows that Alice. Just right through me," said Knobby. Right through him? Hmm… this seems a bit sketchy.

"What do you mean right through you? I have to get though the wall?"

"No, you misguided girl, go through me like a normal door."

Suddenly, a small creature started to go past my feet. "Hey Knobs, how're things going?" asked the miniature nerdy looking lizard. It was not a gross lizard, but rather a cartoon-ish lizard. Knobs opened his door at the little creature.

"Knobs, how do I shirk down there?" I asked him.

"Just take a look behind," said Knobs. Suddenly, a table full of candied hearts, but instead of 'I love you' or 'Kiss me,' it reads 'Shirk Me' or 'Grow.' I was a bit confused since it isn't your traditional candy heart saying. I took six, 2 read, 'Shirk Me', 2 read 'Grow' and 2 read 'Normal,' and put it in my pocket. Then, I took one from the bowl that said 'Shrink Me.' I bit of a tiny piece of the candy and my 5'4" height became 3 feet. I took another bite and I was 1 feet tall. I walked over to Knobby and asked him, "Is this enough?" I asked him.

"Not quiet my dear," said Knobby. So, I bit a few more pieces and suddenly, I was 10 inches tall. "Hey Knobby?" I yelled.

"Who said that?" asked Knobby.

"Me, I'm down here."

"How did you get down there?"

"Just whatever, okay. I need to get through!"

"Well, you have to turn my knob."

"What! How can I reach way up there?"

"Think a bit, Alice Seville of L.A," laughed Knobby.

That ingrate! I sat down on the cold floor and think. Then, I saw an opening. It was under Knobs' door. I went closer and I realize that I could just walk right under. Hah! I happily went under the door.

It wasn't hard for the first few steps but it became quiet windy. I tried to move along, but the wind was pushing me back. I kept on trudging forward. Suddenly, I reached the end of the line. I opened my eyes and I saw spring. It was remarkable. The April Showers are coming in so I hid under a big leaf.

When the rain receded, I ate a bit of the Normal candy and I returned back to 5'4" Alice. As I looked beyond, I saw a beach. The breath of salty sea air engulfed me as a walked closer to the beach. I took off my shoes, hoping to not get sand in my shoes. As I put my bare feet on the sand, I heard a police whistle. I stepped away from the sand as it began to rumble. From underneath the blanket of sand, a large blob appeared. It had two dark, yellow eyes and a big mouth.

"NO BARE FEET!" the blob exclaimed and went back underneath his sand. I quickly put on my shoes and walked over the sand once again. That was a disturbing moment.

I went closer to the sea and felt the freedom that I yearned. Then, I heard some sort of merriment off the far eastern shore. The sound hypnotized me and I followed the sound to its source.

_Whoosh, goes the waves_

_As it comes to kiss the shore_

_Whoosh, goes the baby clams_

_As they close up their shells_

_Whoosh, goes the Mommy Crab_

_As she nestles her babies in the sand_

_Whoosh, goes the walrus_

_Whoosh, goes the shells_

_Whoosh, goes everything_

_And everything goes Whoosh as well_

I just followed the infectious song to its source and I saw an unbelievable scene. There were birds of all kinds clamored on the beach, dancing. In the ring of birds is a do-do bird wearing an admiral's costume. He seems to be the ring leader so I guess he would know how to fix my odd predicament.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dodo," I asked. He turned his head 180 degrees to face me. I found that quiet strange for only owls could do that.

"And who might you be?" asked the Dodo.

"I'm Alice Seville and I want to know where I could find Alabaster." Suddenly, the music stopped and all eyes were on me.

"Why would you want to find that nuisance of a rabbit?" exclaimed the Dodo in a booming voice. I sucked up my courage and answered as politely as I possibly can.

"Look here, Mr. Dodo BIRD. I need to find that son of a Rabbit and force him to turn my sister, who became a cat, back and return her to me. If not, so help me, I will strangle him. Also, that Ala-whatsit stole my dad and I want him back. So, if you would kindly tell me where that bunny lies, I promise you that I would go on my way and you can return to your merriment." I huffed.

"Whoa, Miss Seville, is it? I don't think that kind of attitude will do it in Wonderland. Now, scurry along and I'll continue my song." The Dodo bird turned his head back to his little party and continued without caring one bit about my predicament.

"Pshh," whispered a voice, "follow us."

I followed the voice, though it may be stupid to do so. It led me to the forest and I was left alone near a log. Suddenly, two round-shaped boys popped out from behind the log.

"And who are you suppose to be?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I'm Tweedle-dum," said the one on the right.

"And I'm Tweedle-dee," said the one on the left.

"And I'm Alice," I said, "And I'm leaving."

"Alice, is it? Well, we saw what you did back there," said Tweedle-dum.

"And we're a bit impressed. No one could stop Dodo, even for a few seconds," said Tweedle-dee.

"Well, I'm glad you're impressed, but I have to go. I need to find the rabbit," I said and left.

Suddenly, Tweedle-whatever popped out from behind a tree, "C'mon Alice, we want to help. Plus, Tweedle-dee here knows where Alabaster lives."

"Seeing as you have piqued my interest, I'll let you follow me." The two boys yipped and yahooed, leaving me stuck between their hollering.

One hour later, one of the boys belted out, "Where are we going, Miss Alice? I seem to have plumed forgotten." I wanted to scream.


	7. Lost in Translation

Chapter 6: Lost in Translation

The Tweeds brought me to the middle of nowhere. A barren land filled with nothing but dead trees and a broken, paved road. "So, how am I supposed to contain the anger that I have right now? How am I supposed to not rip your heads out? EXPLAIN!" I screamed.

The Tweeds ran around in circles, calling out to the barren land. I rolled my eyes and head on back to the forest. As I reached the edge of the barren land, I was stopped by an invisible shield. I tried breaking through, but I couldn't. All I could think about was What the Hell.

I went back to the Tweeds to get further explanation, but I couldn't find them. I looked around and I saw no one in sight. I mean, how two were the two fat kids able to disappear out of thin air. Then I remembered. It must be a signal. Their hollering must be a signal to a way in. So, I started doing what they were doing in the exact spot. I felt like a fool, but I couldn't back down now.

Suddenly, I was transported into a different place. The place was not barren, but rather party-like. I walked towards the merry music, hoping to find a person that can actual guide me to find Delly. Then, I saw a big, brown hare with ears that were endless. The hare spoke in an odd manner, usually in slurred speech as though it were drunk. However, I do not see any empty beer cans or whisky bottles. All I see was a charming tea set. I wonder if it was the tea. I couldn't see who the Hare was talking to, but I saw his great, green hat.

I walked into the party and the music suddenly stopped. Am I really a killjoy? First the Dodo bird and now a Mad Tea Party, I think I bring bad luck, but that's just me. "Hello," I let out in a small, humble voice.

"Hello yourself," invited the Hare as he poured a cup of tea.

"Why, you must be that new frump from some odd place. Everyone's been talking about you and describing you in very bad ways," said the Hatter without looking at me.

"Oh, and what did they say," I inquired.

"Mrs. Rose said that you had gigantic feet. Mr. Dodo said you were rude and obtrusive. Ms Peacock called you ugly. Mrs. Robin called you unruly. Basically, you are, what I would call, unworthy of my time," said the Hatter as he sipped his tea and still not facing me.

"Well, are there any good things?"

"Tweedle-dee said you had a beautiful blue dress and Tweedle-dum said you were determined, but not polite."

"Okay, Mr. Hot Shot, come and look at me yourself and judge me yourself. I can't really stand this place anymore and I want to find my sister and father and I wou-" I said before the Hatter cut me off. Finally, he revealed himself, I told myself.

I imagined him to be an old man with disgusting teeth and unruly hair, but I was wrong. This Hatter was no ordinary man, heck, he is not a man, but a mere teen being too cocky. He has an orange eye on the left and a blue one on the right. He had a lovely face and his smile was enchanting. His hair was brown, like the color of maple leaves, but I won't go into any more detail. Yet, in some ways, I was reminded of Alabaster's kiss on the cheek and I came back to reality.

"Hello, my name is Dorian and this is my friend, Jens," said the Hatter, I mean, Dorian, "And who might you be?"

"Well, if you already didn't know, I'm Alice Seville from L.A."

"L.A? Where might that be? I think you look more like you're from somewhere else?"

"What do you mean? It's been my home forever and I'm third generation, so really, I belong there."

"But what is belonging when you have nothing?"

"Dorian, is it, I don't think that debating with you will help me so I best be off now, okay."

"Wait! Come and stay for tea. I insist," said Dorian as he smiled a cheeky smile.

I couldn't pull away from the fact that he is just so damn beautiful. It must be a trick so I stayed on my toes and not let him fool me. But I think I'll melt when I see him smile. As he looked at me, with those duo-colored eyes, I can't think about anything else.

"So, what do you think of me now? Seeing as you've already seen me, would you still call me a frump?"

"Not really. More like a… What's that word again Jens!"

"More like a Unsure Teenager."

"No, I don't think it applies to her. You know what, I'll just call you Psychotic."

"Psychotic! Mister, I AM NOT PSYCHOTIC. I'm MOODY!"

"That's it, moody. That'll do. Am I right, Jens?"

"Whatever, pass the tea."

These weirdos are testing me, BIG TIME. As I sipped the tea, I thinking of a plan to get out of here. Yet, I feel light-headed and a bit happy. Next thing you know, I was singing and acting out-of-character. I was dancing and doing pat-a-cake with the hare. I tried getting a hold of myself. I looked at Dorian and his eyes were bright orange.

Then, I saw Alabaster smirking at me. His red eyes piercing at me, mocking me, but I did not care since I was too drunk on tea to notice. I felt dizzier than before, but I couldn't stop. Dorian's face melted and so did Jens. Everything in the room turned pitch black and I was left alone with Alabaster. "Look here, it's you, Miss Alice Seville," said Alabaster.

Then, I woke up. It was just a dream. I looked around and I saw Dorian and Jens again. They were looking at me and I looked back with a hollow expression. "I think she needs tea," said Jens.

"No tea, please," I said and tears started trickling down my cheeks. Dorian's eyes became blue and calming.

"There, there, it'll be alright," he said in his soothing voice as he patted my back.

"I can't stop thinking about that stupid rabbit."

"You don't mean, Alabaster," said Dorian.

"The very one. I've been seeing him everywhere now and I can't stop seeing him. It's a curse. All he did was kiss me on the cheek and now, he pops out of nowhere, giving me such a hard time. I hate that rabbit."

"Don't worry, I know how to break that spell," said Dorian. He leaned over and he looked at me with trusting eyes. Jens was giggling uncontrollably as he sipped his 45th cup of tea. Dorian puckered up and I close my eyes. He gently kissed me on the same place Alabaster did. It stung a bit, but Dorian's kiss just soothed it.

I couldn't speak for awhile, but Dorian just let me into his arms and I lay there, stone still, like a statue. All I could think about was, "Who was Dorian?" Everything turned dark and I was left alone again, in this pitch dark room, but without Alabaster.

When I awoke, I saw purple drapes, puffy couches, and am enormous, luxurious bed fit for a queen. I saw Dorian sitting right next to me. His eyes became duo-colored. He kept on smiling, but something about him seems a bit off.

"Thank you, Dorian, for bringing me this Alice Seville," said a slender lady wearing red.

"Anything for you, My Queen," bowed Dorian, tipping his hat.


End file.
